


HRVY One Shots

by homosexualvirgo



Category: Hrvy - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualvirgo/pseuds/homosexualvirgo
Summary: Male x Male one-shot smut with HRVY.
Relationships: HRVY/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. His First Time

Slowly, I took his hand and led him into my small room. Our lips crashed against one another, fighting for dominance until I eventually subdued letting him control me. Harvey pushed me onto my bed, laughing because I fell awkwardly.

"Take your shirt off" he demanded. Hurriedly, I scrambled to take my shirt off, throwing it away. He took all of me in, his eyes gleaming.

"Wow" he whispered. I pulled him on top of me, kissing him and cherishing him. Harvey pulled my jeans and pants off leaving me naked underneath him. I helped him take off his shirt, his golden-brown hair becoming ruffled. I switched positions with him making me on the top. Slowly, I placed kisses running down from his neck, making him squirm and paid special attention to his defined collarbone placing so many kisses upon it. Eventually, I explored all the way down to his v-line. The entire time he sat there breathless as he took me in placing kisses all over him. Before I could pull his jeans down he stopped me and said,

"H-hey umm this is my first time...I mean -er- with a guy". I was going to be his first? I couldn't get over-excited, so I had to play it off as casually as I could.

"That's fine" I said, "I'd better make it a good first time then" as I slowly pulled down his jeans revealing his white Calvin Klein trunks which perfectly showed off his large bulge. I teased pulling down his trunks before pulling them down to show his 8 inch dick. I immediately engulfed his dick into my mouth bobbing up and down slowly.

Harvey started moaning softly as I varied my speed going fast at points and then slowing down again. He grabbed at my hair, pushing me down on his cock making me deep-throat his shaft. I rose my mouth up and swirled my tongue around his tip then began sucking again. I explored his body, squeezing his nipples with one hand. With the other, I was jacking myself off.

"Cal, I'm-I'm close" he groaned.

" Don't cum yet" I said softly, getting up from sucking him off and climbing on top of him. We kissed, passionately, as I started to rut my ass against his dick.

"I'm gonna ride you" I stated, leaning up from our kiss.

I grabbed the lube from my bedside table and coated his dick and my entrance with it. Then, I positioned his dick underneath my ass and slowly lowered myself onto it. His dick felt so big in my ass as I plunged all the way down until I reached the base of his cock. My ass hadn't had anything this large in it so it was a massive shock as it gaped and wrapped around his cock.

"Cal-Callum you're so tight" he moaned as I began bouncing up and down on his 8 inch dick.

"And you're so big" I whispered going faster and faster. I leant forward, sloppily kissing him again still bouncing up and down on him.

"Stay there" he whispered to me and began thrusting up into my ass, going deeper and deeper as he kissed me back. I began moaning into the kiss as he kept on plunging his dick into my tight ass. His cock was just stimulating my prostate and it felt amazing, no other guy had done this to me before. I kept groaning to him to keep going and I started to bounce down as he thrusted upwards making his cock go deeper. 

Suddenly, he pulled me up off his dick and pushed me so I fell on all fours, in the doggy position. Greedily, he pulled my perk ass in front of his waist and began shoving his cock into me at a slow rate but then pushing in rapidly making me feel like mush underneath him.

"Harv- Harvey that feels amazing, I'm gonna cum soon" I whimpered as his cock pressed against my prostate over and over again. I could tell he was close too as his thrusts became sloppier and weaker.

"Babe I'm-I'm not gonna last long either" he panted. As soon as he said that, he came in my ass and slowly pulled out. He flipped me over onto my back and grabbed my cock, jacking me off. I couldn't hold it in any longer cumming into his hand and onto my stomach groaning softly. Harvey flopped down next to me as we panted and we kissed each other affectionately.

"That was amazing" he whispered into my ear. I couldn't reply because I was tired so just moaned back happily in response. 

We fell asleep cuddling next to each other, naked, his dick pressing against my ass.


	2. Harvey Gets Kinky...

It was a week after my first experience with Harvey and I couldn't wait for my next time. After our first time, he gave me his number so we could meet up again sometime. I didn't want to contact him first because that would seem needy but I really want to get fucked by him again. However, I was in luck.

_H: Hi Cal, are you free tomorrow because I really miss you. No other girl is like you and I have a surprise for you if you're up for it ;)_

Immediately I texted him back, ecstatic that he actually texted me. He sent me his address and told me to come over at 7pm tomorrow. After his messages, I was super horny and couldn't wait till tomorrow so I just had to jack myself off. I closed my eyes , imagining him between my legs, wanking me off. It was so hot. I didn't last long and came within minutes. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**The next day...**

In the morning, I woke up excited for the night ahead of me. I jumped in the shower and prepped my ass for the night by fingering myself since if he was gonna fuck me again I'd need to be ready. I managed to get up to three fingers, the highest I'd ever got. Him fucking me must have stretched my ass more. Whilst in the shower, I wondered what 'surprise' he had in store for me.

At 7pm, I knocked on his door excited to see his 'surprise'. Harvey opened the door wearing a cute burgundy robe, seemingly naked underneath.

"Cal!" he exclaimed, happy to see me. He welcomed me into his house. It was huge, way larger than mine would ever be. Harvey told me where his bedroom was and told me to get undressed and be ready for him. I tried to get him to tell me what his 'surprise' was but he wouldn't tell me, saying I'd just have to wait.

In a scramble, I ripped off my jeans and t-shirt excited for what tonight had in store. I decided to get myself hard, ready for Harv to come. After a few pumps of my dick, I was ready for Harvey. I laid myself on his comfy king size bed showing off my cock on full display. Eventually Harv came back, his robe disappeared showing off his dick that had a light sprinkle of pubes around the base. He looked so much hotter than the last time I saw him. I still didn't know what his 'surprise' was.

Slowly he walked towards me, his cute grin taking in all of me. Without saying anything, he flipped me over and pulled my ass up so it was poking up into the air. He gently murmured in my ear asking if everything was ok before starting to place kisses and hickeys down my back going further towards my ass. After every kiss or hickey, he whispered mine in a sexy voice .

"Are you ready, Cal" he inquired, "because I need to stretch your sweet ass out before I give you your surprise". Then, he grabbed the lube from his bedside table and covered his fingers and my opening in it. The lube felt cold on my opening, making me quiver. Gently, he began teasing my hole before sliding a finger in. Because of my prep for this evening, my ass was still loose so it wasn't long until he began fucking my ass with two fingers. I was moaning underneath him, ecstatic for his 'surprise'. Soon, he was fucking my ass with three digits and was muttering how tight my ass was.

"Ok, I think you're ready for the surprise" he whispered sultrily." Don't move, I want you right there". I stayed put as he reached under his bed. I turned my head around to see as he pulled out a large black dildo. It must have been at least 10 inches long and 2 inches thick! Along with it, he pulled out a silver cock ring which he slipped onto my cock.   
"Surprise!" he exclaimed. "Do you want to do this Cal?"   
"Fuck yeah!" I replied, wanting the dildo inside me straight away. Harvey lubed up the dildo before he teased my hole, only pushing the tip of the dildo in before pulling it back out.

"Please just fuck me!" I whimpered, wanting to feel it around my hole. Complying, he began pushing it in further. It felt cold around my inside but it felt so good, pressing against all my nerves driving me crazy. Quickly, Harvey had pushed the dildo all the way in and I felt incredible. He pulled it all the way out, making my asshole gape open before relaxing back to its normal shape. My dick was so hard, precum leaked from it onto his bedsheets.   
"God that's incredible" he sighed, "Cal, I have an idea...can I fuck you with the dildo in your ass at the same time?"  
"Oh my god yes! Please stretch my hole open" I murmured. No sooner had I said it, that he plunged the dildo all the way into my hole, my prostate being pressed upon constantly by it. Harvey lathered up his dick with lube and placed his cock outside my entrance. Carefully, he pressed his dick into my ass, only the tip first. My ass felt so full from the dildo and his cock at the same time. Slowly, he pushed more and more of his dick into me until he bottomed out, both dildo and his 8 inch dick pressing heavily against my prostate.

"H-Harv wait let me adjust don't move...it feels so good" I panted, feeling overstimulated from everything.   
"Of course baby tell me when to move...Jesus you're so tight" he whispered lovingly, kissing my forehead.   
"O-ok move slowly" I whined. Harv pulled carefully out of me until just his tip remained then pushed back in, stretching my hole like I had never felt before. He pulled the dildo back and forth as he began thrusting his dick back and forth. My prostate was constantly being touched as when Harvey pulled back, the dildo pressed against it and as the dildo pulled back, Harvey thrusted in. My mind was blurry and I could only babble mixtures of 'I love you' and 'you're so big' to him.

Harvey pulled his dick all the way out and flipped me over so I rested on my back, dildo still inside me. Suddenly, he pulled the dildo out, leaving my hole gaping wide open at the loss of the dildo and Harvey's cock. I whined from the loss but Harvey shushed me.  
"Babe, I'm gonna fuck you so hard" he whispered, placing kisses on my collar bone. He grabbed my shoulders and thrusted his cock into my hole,making me let out a huge moan. He thrusted back and forth so quickly, I felt I was going to cum any second.

"Harv ple-please remove the cock ring...I'm so close" I moaned. Hurriedly, he pulled off the cock ring as he whispered "I'm close too, Cal...cum for me". As he kept thrusting rapidly, I jacked myself off cumming within seconds, shooting my white ropes all over my chest. That sent him over the edge, as he came straight after me, shooting his seed into my hole. He groggily pulled out and crashed down next to me.

" I hope you enjoyed your surprise" he said softly, stroking my ruffled hair. I couldn't respond because I was so overstimulated so moaned happily back to him.


	3. Experimenting...

"Hey Cal, I've been thinking", Harvey started, "How would you feel topping me?"  
" That would be so hot" I said back, rubbing his thigh. "Why do you ask?" We were on the sofa both of us doing separate things on our phones, so the question came out of the blue. It was night, so his living room was only dimly lit with the light in the corner. We were both in our pants, ready for bed as I had started sleeping over at his since our last time.

"I don't know, just been thinking about it recently..." he replied, softly kissing my cheek. I rubbed his chest with one hand and pulled him in, kissing him on the lips. My hands explored his body, groping at his cock feeling it get hard. He always picked the best underwear, this time his grey Calvin's showed off his bulge so beautifully. I pulled down his pants, his cock popping out, already hard and dripping in precum. I got off the sofa and went in between his legs and started licking the precum off his tip and then plunged my head down, taking all of his dick in one go. He groaned in response, his head falling back in ecstasy. I kept bobbing my head up and down, feeling his cock pulsing in my mouth. His uncut dick felt so good in my mouth. He grabbed a ruffle of my hair and forced my throat down on his dick making me gag. I varied my rhythms making him writhe and quiver above me. He became all hot and bothered and it was so attractive.

I pulled up and off his cock and pushed him onto the sofa showing off his ass to me. I positioned him so his ass was in the air whilst he was on all fours. I pulled his ass cheeks apart revealing his pink hole puckering to me.

"Harv," I asked, "Have you ever had anything up your ass before?"  
"I mean, er, I had three fingers up me earlier cos I was practicing for tonight" he replied.  
"Ok, I'll go slow babe". I sucked my finger and gently pressed against his hole pushing my finger in. He moaned as his ass clenched around my finger. His hole slowly relaxed allowing me to pull my finger in and out making him groan underneath me. Soon, I had worked up to two digits, fucking his ass quickly. I scissored his ass, stretching his hole more. He kept moaning underneath me asking for more and telling me how good my fingers felt.  
"Please, Callum...fuck me" he groaned as I twisted my fingers around searching for his prostate. I pulled my pants down revealing my ever hardening cock.

Gently, I pressed my dick against his hole, just breaching his entrance with my tip before pulling out. He writhed under me in ecstasy murmuring incoherent words. His hole felt so tight and warm around my dick, it was heavenly. Eventually, I bottomed out my dick fully in his ass.  
"God, you're so big" he whispered, "Lemme just adjust, please don't move"  
"Of course, tell me when to move" I said back.   
"Ok, move slowly babe" he moaned, carefully I pulled back until just my tip was in him before thrusting all the way back. Harvey let out a moan that resonated around the whole living room. I tried thrusting into different areas of his ass trying to find his prostate. I kept trying until he let out his largest groan yet and I knew I had found it. Now that I'd found it, I pounded into that same spot over and over, grunting at Harvey's tightness.

"Cal, I'm not gonna last...you feel so good, I'm-I'm gonna cum" he groaned lovingly.   
"Cum for me baby" I whispered back. He didn't have to wait any longer, as he sprayed his white ropes of jizz all over the sofa. His ass tightened around my dick as he came which felt so good. He crumbled underneath me but I continued to keep pounding into his ass sloppily as I was so close to cumming. As I reached my edge I slowed my thrusts, pulling out and shooting my cum all over his defiled ass.

I fell onto the sofa next to him, both of us panting trying to catch our breath.   
"That felt amazing" he whispered sleepily. I kissed his cheek softly, as he fell asleep next to me.


	4. By the Hot Tub...

Harvey had invited me to LA to stay with him for a few weeks. As I walked off the airplane, the warm heat from the sun hit my face instantly causing me to feel hot. I didn't want to wait around forever behind a massive queue of people so I made a beeline to passport control. Luckily, the queue wasn't too bad and the security guard let me through quickly. 

Baggage claim was such a nightmare. They took what felt like a century to put the bags onto the conveyor belt. Harvey must have been wondering where I was so I sent him a quick text explaining that baggage claim was a mare. Eventually, I saw my little red suitcase slowly make its way round the belt to me and I yanked it up before rolling to the exit. 

Then, I saw him. He was holding a little sign that read 'Callum' and beamed at me when we both saw each other. I raced over to him and we embraced, I could smell his cologne citrus and oaky. We grabbed a taxi and were on the way to where he was staying. All the way there, he was smiling at me, ecstatic to see me. 

Near the end of the car journey, he began rubbing my leg, exposed by the shorts I was wearing. The driver didn't notice so he began reaching further up my leg until he got to my boxers. Harvey looked at me quickly to make sure I was ok with him doing this and I smiled in response. Slowly, he grabbed my dick the only thing between me and him were the fabric of my trunks. My cock instantly got hard, pressing against his hand and he gave it two more pumps. 

I let out a little whimper but Harvey put his finger on his lips with his other hand telling me to be quiet. I nodded, annoyed that I couldn't moan, and he grasped underneath my red trunks to get at my cock. Slowly, he began stroking again. I started to touch his chest and reached under his shirt and felt over his pecs, brushing against the tiny hairs. I took once of his nipples and twisted making him groan. The driver almost looked round but Harvey hid it by coughing out. That made him glare at me dirtily and I innocently looked back making him pump my cock faster. I kept on nearly moaning not wanting to alert the driver. I nudged Harvey showing that I was getting closer 

Just as I got close to my climax, the taxi pulled up next to Harvey's house and we had to stop. He pulled his hand away from my dick and out from my pants and shorts and grabbed his wallet. Soon, we were out of the car and walking up to the house. The house was huge, it felt like a mansion rather than a house. 

The living room had a lavish sofa that took up half the room and a large tv that was playing a news channel with the local Californian news. Before we could crash on the sofa, Harvey took my hand and led me into the back yard. A massive pool sparkled with beautiful clear water in the center of the garden. In the corner was an amazing hot tub that I couldn't wait to get in once I was adjusted to the time zone. Around the outside of the yard was a sprinkling of trees and bushes. 

"Do you want to take a dip in the pool? I'm guessing you brought your swimming trunks?" he asked. 

"I would love to but I'm actually kind of tired...do you mind if we cuddle on the couch?" I replied, rubbing his arm gently. 

"Sure, babe, c'mon let's relax." he said, pulling my hand. I didn't want to sleep clothed, so began taking off my shorts and t shirt into my low-rise, tight, red trunks. He followed suit, stripping down to just a pair of blue trunks We crashed onto the sofa and snuggled up next to each other, me being the little spoon and him being the bigger spoon. He peppered my face with small pecks and kisses, stroking my face, lulling me into sleep.

I awoke some hours later, the haze of the Californian sun setting in peeping through the curtains waking me. Suddenly, I noticed Harvey wasn't behind me cuddling me. I turned around, scared and saw a piece of paper. It was from Harvey, it read: 

"Sorry babe, I don't mean to scare you...I had to go to dance rehearsal for a bit to prepare for my tour...I'll be back in a bit, have your swimming trunks on ready I wanna have a dip in the hot tub. ;-)"

I got up groggily and started to walk about the mansion in just my pants taking in all of the rooms and halls. It was really modern design but I could tell he didn't design it himself it wasn't his style. I walked to the entrance where my suitcase was and heaved it up the staircase. I didn't know which room was his so spent a while trying to find his room. 

I lay the case on the bed and unzipped it and began taking my clothes out and hanging them up. I kept unpacking but as I got further through my suitcase I realised that I had forgot my swimming trunks! Instead of getting a pair of my underwear soaked, I decided to go skinny dipping with Harvey once he came back. I meandered out to hot tub, still in my pants, and started to heat up the tub. 

Soon after the hot tub had heated up, Harvey came back from the rehearsal and I was ready to test out the hot tub. 

"Hey, Cal, got your trunks ready?" he asked me, wondering why I wasn't in my swimming trunks.

"Oh-I-uh forgot my trunks, I was just going to go in nude" I replied, pulling down my pants and letting my dick and bare ass out. Harvey's eyes widened as he took me all in.

"Good, I really didn't want to have to wear my trunks" he hastily responded, bending down and yanking his swimming shorts down revealing his cock to me.

"Wowww, I'll never get used to this" I gasped, searching all over his body. 

We both scrambled into the hot tub, feeling it warm us up from the night air. I reached over, showing off my ass to him as I turned on the bubbles before shuffling over to him and resting my head on his shoulder. He gently rubbed my arm, as I kissed and pecked at his collarbone and neck. 

I couldn't resist I began exploring my hands further down Harvey's chest and towards his hips. I kept rubbing up and down making him quiver from my gentle touch. I wrapped my hand around his dick and get it a quick few pumps, making him release out a small moan.

"God, I've missed you" he whispered, pulling me into a kiss. I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Slowly, I began rutting back and forth against his dick feeling it grow harder underneath the bubbles. My ass crack felt his cock head push closer. He motioned for me to get up, so I rose my cock on display right in front of his face. He took my cock and began sucking on it.

I moaned loudly as he licked the head of my uncircumcised dick and plunged down taking in all of it. I felt my head reach the end of his throat, causing his gag reflex. He pulled back up before going down harder than he'd ever done before. I motioned him to stop and he slowed leaving my cock in his mouth. I pulled my cock back and began thrusting my cock deep into his throat, fucking his mouth. I went faster and faster causing him to gag on my dick as I chased my high.

He pushed himself away from me, making me whimper and got up beside me. He got out the hot tub and pulled me out with him, both of us shivering as we got a chill from the cold air.

"Get into the doggy position," he commanded, and I obeyed showing my ass hole to him, "I'm guessing you stretched your ass out before meeting me." He climbed down behind my ass and spat onto his hand, lathering up his cock. 

"No, I didn't but I can't wait for the stretch of your cock" I whispered, sultry. As soon as I said that, he pushed his cock into my ass, I felt the burn of his cock. Without waiting to see if I was ok, he pulled back out but kept thrusting back in, ravishing me. He tried different angles trying to stimulate my prostate, going further into my ass.

Then, I let out an almighty gasp and moan, as Harvey thrust into my prostate. He kept that angle going faster and faster. His thrusts were so strong that my ass made slapping noises at the contact of our skin. I could tell I was getting close again and began moaning louder to signal to him how close I was. He didn't stop, keeping up the pace. I couldn't hold in my orgasm and came all over the tiles.

He didn't care and starting grunting, chasing his climax whilst he overstimulated my prostate. His thrusts slowed down having heavier and deeper thrusts. He reached down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and laid over my back. He rammed his cock as I felt it twitch. Harvey then erupted, mountains of cum shooting into my ass and he moaned heavily into my back. 

He pulled out slowly as he let my asshole gape. He kissed up my back and I could feel his cum drip out my ass. We got back into the hot tub and cuddled back close to each other again. 


End file.
